Misunderstood
by Jadira
Summary: After Battle City, Yami gets his own body and everyone ignores Yugi. He's on the verge of oblivion. Can he be saved in time? oneshot, complete


Jadira: Hey hey hey! I'm ba-ack! Lol

Tate: You, with the gun. Please shoot me.

Jadira: Oh don't be so dramatic. This is just quick one-shot I wrote a few days ago and I'm posting it now. It's pretty angsty cuz I've been going through a bunch of shit, so…ya. Here you go. Oh, and for the sake of my story, I'm saying that the Yami's found a way through a spell to get their own bodies after Battle City. And I'm using the Japanese name's except for Duke's, cuz I like Duke better than Otogi. And I use Tristan instead of Honda. Oh yeah, and this is very anti-Anzu. She's just too Ra-damned annoying. So just read and review!

P.S.dramatic sob I don't own Yu-gi-oh…waaahh…

Misunderstood 

Yugi stood on the edge of Faith Bridge in the Domino City Park. It was nearing dusk, the sun sending a myriad of beautiful lights reflecting off of the deep river below him. He shivered slightly in the cooling autumn air, but didn't regret leaving the house without a jacket. It didn't matter-In a few minutes, nothing would matter.

A slight chill wind blew though the park, tugging Yugi's baggy black shirt close to his body. His long black pants hung off his thin hips, the frayed ends hanging to the ground. Golden bangs blew into his once-cheerful eyes, but he didn't bother brushing them away.

Despair and loneliness swept through Yugi. He felt so helpless to change what was happening to him. It felt like all the things in his life were pulling him in different directions, and he couldn't take it anymore.

'Is this what it's come to?' he wondered despairingly. 'Alone again, waiting to die?' For that had been his reason for coming to the park, for standing on the edge of the bridge. To die.

Meanwhile, at the Game Shop, the gang was all laughing at a prank that Duke had played on Jou. Said teen glared at them for a moment before also joining in the laughter. Even Kaiba smirked at his koi. Yami glanced into a corner and immediately wished he hadn't-Marik and Malik were going at it _again._ Ever since the end of Battle City, when Marik had changed his ways, the former pharaoh swore the two were attached at the lips.

As were Bakura and Ryou. Even now, Ryou was clinging to Bakura's arm, as if afraid to let go. Anzu poked Yami's side. He turned to glance at her and felt sick as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Yami? Can we go to your room and talk?"

"Sorry Anzu, I don't think so," he replied and turned away to roll his eyes. She'd been after him since the end of Pegasus' tournament, and nothing he said or did seemed to get her to realize that he was gay. Yami glanced about the room, then turned to Duke. "Have you seen Yugi?" he whispered to the raven-haired teen. Duke shook his head and Yami frowned.

"What's that Yami?" Jou asked, apparently having overheard the question. "Why do you wanna know where he is?" The blonde shrugged. "He's probably just off walking or something."

Yami frowned again. Since Battle City ended, his hikari had been more and more distant, and it worried him. "Yeah, probably," he muttered to himself, before sinking back into the couch.

Yugi stood still as the number of people in the park slowly dwindled. 'Death. Is this really what I want?' he thought. Usually people committed suicide because they wanted to die. But Yugi didn't want to die. No, he wanted to live and be with his friends. To…to have his Yami love him back…But they had all forgotten about him. They didn't care, and the black hole began to grow.

The darkness grew until it had consumed his heart, until he couldn't take the agony any longer. Yugi sighed and stared down into the water. 'Why Yami' he asked himself. 'Why couldn't you see? Sure you looked, but you never saw. You listened but you never heard. Why couldn't you love me back?'

The short teen sighed again, a bitter sound filled with pain and sadness. Thoughts of all he had been through slipped through his mind. Little did Yugi know, the mind-link between him and his Yami was open. 'It's all just as well. They'll all be better off without me.'

Yami sat straight up in his seat as the last thought came into his mind. '_They'll all be better off without me…'_ "Oh Ra Yugi…" he whispered, catching the attention of the gang.

"Yami?" Jou asked. "What's da matta?"

Yami gasped for breath. "It can't be…" he muttered. "No…"

"Yami? What's going on?" Tristan demanded.

"Yugi…It's…he…" Yami's shocked crimson eyes turned to stare up at the group. "I think he's going to kill himself."

The reaction was instantaneous. Everyone except Anzu immediately turned pale. The brunette girl stuck her nose in the air. "So what? Maybe you'll be better off if he's gone," she replied rudely. She'd had a crush on Yami for the longest time, and thus figured that with Yugi gone, she had a better chance of getting him.

Yami glared at her, a raging fire in his claret eyes. "Get out," he snarled.

Anzu looked shocked. "B-but Yami…"

Yami growled deep in his throat. "I said, _get out."_

Anzu huffed angrily. "Fine!" she exclaimed. "I'll go! And I hope he does die!" She stormed out the door. Her last statement shocked the gang into action.

"Yami, where is Yugi?" Duke demanded anxiously.

The former pharaoh shook his head. "I have no clue," he murmured. "Ra dammit, where could he be?"

"Um, Yami?" Ryou spoke up when Malik poked him. "Perhaps he is in the park."

Yami stared hard at him. "Ryou, do you know something?"

The pale teen blushed and shook his head. "No, but I know he likes to go there sometimes to think." Malik and Marik nodded, thinking back to a time when they had seen the young teen sitting under a large Sakura tree.

"Very well." Yami nodded. "Let's go. Once we get there we'll split up and look. Jou, you and Seto, Ryou, you and Bakura, Malik and Marik, Tristan and Duke will come with me. Got it?" They all nodded. "Then let's get out of here."

Yugi still stood on the edge of oblivion. 'What am I waiting for?' he wondered. 'It's not like anyone cares enough to save me.'

Yami and the others were nearing the park, and Yami nearly wept as he heard his aibou's thoughts. 'Hold on Yugi, please,' he thought, desperately trying to contact Yugi.

Yami turned to face the group. "OK, we're here. Let's split up and look. If you see him, yell for me." He stared into the distance determinedly. "I've got to save him. Duke, Tristan? Let's go." With that, the gang all ran in different directions, calling desperately for their young friend.

Yugi heard their calls in the distance. 'I must be hallucinating,' he thought. The cold dark water of the river swirled angrily beneath him. Yugi took a deep breath. 'Here I go. It's the end.'

Yami heard the thoughts and cried out louder. "NO! YUGI!"

Duke and Tristan stared at him. "Yami?" Duke asked. "What's up?"

Yami looked at them frantically, and neither teen ever recalled a time when they'd seen the former pharaoh so flustered. Crimson eyes were wide with fear, his hair (which usually defied gravity anyway) seemed bristling with electricity as he tried to find his hikari. "He's about to do it. Dammit! Why can't I find him!"

"I dunno man, but let's go," Tristan replied. "Look, the bridge is just…over…" he trailed off and grabbed the front of Yami's shirt.

"Tristan?" Yami asked curiously. "What's wrong?" Tristan's only response was to spin Yami around. "What? I don't see…Oh Ra…no…" Yami nearly swooned when he saw Yugi's frail form standing on the edge of the bridge, clothes whipping in the wind.

'Good-bye…I'll miss you all…' Yugi thought as he stepped forward. Yami's horrified crimson eyes widened.

"NOOOOO!" he shouted, terrified for his aibou. Time seemed to slow as he watched Yugi fall through the air. As he splashed into the deep, cold water, Yami burst into motion. He ran to the bridge and jumped after Yugi. Duke and Tristan looked on with horror as the taller teen leaped after their friend.

Yugi felt nothing as he slipped under the river, nothing except relief at finally finding his peace. He seemed to be sinking, but he couldn't be sure. Up seemed like down, down seemed like up. It was strangely silent, almost serene. A sudden second splash startled him. As he let out his last breath, strong arms circled his waist and tugged him upwards, then everything went black.

Once Yami had pulled Yugi and himself from the water with help from Duke and Tristan, he bent over the still form of his other half. Yami wanted to scream with rage and pain when he found that Yugi wasn't breathing. He was suddenly shoved aside. "Move!"

Duke knelt over Yugi, listening for a heartbeat or any sign of breathing. He quickly rolled the teen onto his side and pounded his back. Yami tried to get past him. "What are you doing?" he cried, wanting only to hold Yugi close to him.

"Just holds on a minute," Duke replied. Barely a second later, Yugi coughed and gasped for breath. Yami released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Yugi was going to be okay. Cold and confused, the shorter teen didn't protest when Yami wrapped him in a coat and lifted him from the ground.

After they had gathered the rest of the group, Yami led the way back to the Game Shop, Yugi's limp form in his arms. The teen had fallen back to unconsciousness shortly after he'd started breathing again, so Yami had laid him on the bed and sent the others home after a hurried but sincere thanks for Duke. Now Yami sat on a chair next to where Yugi lay, his emotions storming inside him.

"Why Yugi?" Yami whispered. "Why would you do this?"

Yugi's hoarse whisper reached him and broke him out of his daze. "Because you'd all forgotten me. I felt alone. And…I…"

Yami enveloped his hikari in a tight hug. "Oh thank Ra you're awake," he muttered. "I was so scared!" Yugi blushed. "But I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"

Yugi turned bright red. "I was afraid…You…dammit…" he cursed quietly, having a difficult time telling his Yami how he felt. "I love you," he blurted out, then clapped a hand over his mouth as if he'd uttered an unforgivable swear. Yami stared at him in shock.

"You…what?"

Yugi lowered his head. "I love you Yami, and I thought you didn't love me back."

"Yugi. Look at me." Yami tilted Yugi's chin up to meet his gaze. "How can you say that?" he asked gently. "I love you. I do, I was just afraid that you would not accept me." Yugi was startled.

"You… you love me?" he grinned and leaped into Yami's arms. Yami nodded and smiled at his aibou.

"Yes Yugi, I love you. Promise you won't do anything like today again?"

Yugi nodded. "I promise Yami." Yami leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Yugi's. The shorter teen didn't react for a moment. He couldn't believe his Yami really loved him. He smiled and leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly to let Yami's tongue in.

Both moaned in pleasure, the events of earlier long forgotten in light of new events. A new bright star appeared in the sky as the two lovers continued to kiss in the warm darkness of their home.

Jadira: Ok, I know, it's weird, but I don't care. I like it.

Tate: You need to get some friends.

Jadira: Shut up. R&R cuz y'all know I luv 'em!


End file.
